


From Tot with love

by Lokuro



Series: Waking the demon and other fun holiday activities [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Other, Pochi - a loveable tentacle monster, Psychic Abilities, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro





	From Tot with love

Crawford was a patient man.

But even a man of steel would have shivered a bit, when a slimy tentacle gently touched his ankle. The movement was soft, tentative and sticky. „What the fuck is this?“, Crawford said in an icy tone that could freeze hell over; the tentacle withdrew itself in an offended, deliberately slow fluctuation.

„I want to name it Pochi“, the hideous thing was still hiding behind Nagi's leg and only a puddle of slime revealed its whereabouts.

Crawford eyed the octopus vengefully; Masafumi would regret the day he tried to get rid of his ill-bred creation.


End file.
